marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Años 1960
Esta es una cronología de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en los años 1960. 1960 Mayo *Nace Mariah Stokes. 1961 Enero 22 *Nace Horacio López Usera, más tarde conocido como Tato López. Marzo 22 *Nace Felix Blake.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Septiembre *Nace Meredith Quill.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 25 *Nace Heather Locklear. Octubre 22 *Nace Doc Rivers.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth 1962 *La Guerra de Vietnam, en la que Thaddeus Ross sirvió,The Incredible Hulk inicia''Avengers: Age of Ultron, habiendo sido orquestada por HYDRA.Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Mayo 8 *''Bring It on Home to Me'' de Sam Cooke es lanzado. Julio *Nace Harold Meachum.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way 31 *Nace Wesley Snipes.Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine Agosto 5 *Nace Patrick Ewing. 10 *La Escuela de Ciencia y Tecnología de Midtown es fundada.Spider-Man: Homecoming Octubre 14-28 *HYDRA maneja la crisis de los misiles cubanos. 1963 Febrero 17 *Nace Michael Jordan. Agosto 19 *Nace Roger Browning.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Octubre 1 *Anton Vanko deserta a Estados Unidos.Iron Man 2 Noviembre *Nace Zuri.Black Panther 22 *Orquestado por HYDRA y la Unión Soviética, el presidente John F. Kennedy es asesinado por el Soldado del Invierno en Dallas, Texas, y el vicepresidente Lyndon B. Johnson toma su lugar. Diciembre 18 *Nace Charles Oakley. 1964 *''Come a Little Bit Closer'' por Jay and the Americans es lanzado. Enero 1 *La Stark World Exposition se lleva a cabo en conjunto con la Feria Mundial en Flushing Meadows, Nueva York. Julio 8 *Nace Phil Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us Octubre *Anton Vanko trabaja en la tecnología del Reactor Arc con Howard Stark. 12 *Trevor Slattery interpreta su primer papel como Boatswain #1 en la obra de teatro de William Shakespeare, The Tempest.Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King Diciembre 17 *''Mary Poppins'' es estrenado en el Reino Unido. 1965 *The Delfonics se formaron.Luke Cage: 1.09: DWYCK Enero 24 *Muere Winston Churchill. Agosto 4 *Nace Dennis Lehane. 10 *Nace John Starks. Diciembre 19 *Nace Wendell Rand. 1966 Junio 30 *Nace Mike Tyson.Luke Cage: 1.05: Just to Get a RepLuke Cage: 1.10: Take It Personal Septiembre 8 *''Star Trek'' debuta en los Estados Unidos con su primer episodio: The Man Trap.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.05: Rewind Diciembre 14 *Nace Anthony Mason. 1967 Febrero 20 *Nace Kurt Cobain.Jessica Jones: 2.08: AKA Ain't We Got Fun Junio 26 *Anton Vanko es acusado de espionaje y deportado como espía. Howard Stark se lleva todo el crédito por la tecnología del Reactor Arc y Obadiah Stane lo convence de que lleve a Industrias Stark de vuelta al desarrollo de armas. 27 *Anton Vanko regresa a la Unión Soviética, pero es exiliado en Siberia durante dos décadas. Julio *Fleetwood Mac es formado. Agosto *Nace Cornell Stokes.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the StreetsLuke Cage: 1.07: Manifest Octubre 8 *Nace Teddy Riley. Noviembre 16 *Nace Lisa Bonet.Luke Cage: 1.04: Step in the Arena 1968 Febrero 15 *Ivan Vanko, hijo de Anton Vanko, nace. Marzo 8 *Nace Heather Rand. Julio 17 *Nace Katherine Shane.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge Octubre 6 *Nace James Rupert Rhodes.Iron Man 3 Diciembre 7 *Se hace un registro de un envío realizado en Nueva York por la Mano bajo el nombre de la compañía Sherwin Holdings, justo antes de la transferencia oficial de Wütend Enterprises a Sherwin Holdings.The Defenders: 1.02: Mean Right Hook 19 *Se hace un archivo en la compañía de la Mano "Wütend Enterprises", que se traslada a "Sherwin Holdings". 1969 Marzo 28 *Fallece Dwight D. Eisenhower. Abril 25 *''Have you Heard'' es lanzado por The Moody Blues.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.15: Self Control Mes desconocido *Looking Glass es formado. Septiembre 1 *Muammar Gaddafi llega al poder en Libia con la ayuda clandestina de HYDRA. Octubre 24 *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid'' es lanzado en Estados Unidos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.16: Inside Voices Diciembre 18 *Nace Bruce Banner.The Incredible Hulk Referencias en:1960s Categoría:Cronología